Take Me On The Floor
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: A little Fuffy fic set to the song Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas. Set during S3E14 Bad Girls, what SHOULD have happened. Enjoy this mini fic I wrote to help get me out of my no-writing-funk!


**And now for a little something to bust me out of my non-writing rut! Not to worry anyone, I haven't forgotten, nor have I given up, on ANY of my current stories. I'm working on the updates right now.**

**But just to be sure I'm not too horribly rusty and crappy at the whole writing thing, I made this. Inspired by an old Fuffy video I made, I decided to make a mini Fuffy fic set to the same song. 'Cause I'm not really good with new ideas**

**:)**

**Enjoy?**

**

* * *

**

Buffy and Faith, after a successful night of slaying a good portion of the demon population of Sunnydale, decided to hit up The Bronze. To let loose a little, or "pull the wedgie outta your ass and have some fun" as Faith put it.

_The lights are out, and I barely know you_

_We're goin' up, and the place is slowing down_

_I knew you'd come around..._

The place was dark(aside from a strobe light), the beat was pumping, and the two slayers were definitely starting to let loose. A small crowd gathered around the two as they danced together, hands held and raised up high, bodies slowly getting closer and closer together.

**BPOV**

What am I doing? Why am I doing this? No, don't over think things. It's just dancing, that's all. Faith is cool - well, uber cool, as she convinced my friends, and mom, and watcher... I got the message. So I'm hanging with her. I mean, we're in the same line of work, so why shouldn't we hang out?

_You captivate me, something about you has got me_

_I was lonely, now you make me feel alive_

_Will you be mine tonight?_

And hey, maybe dancing is like, a nice stress relief thing that should be done every night after slaying. Since Faith is so cool and relaxed all the time, she must know a thing or two about relieving stress after a night of slaying. It couldn't hurt to take a few tips from her.

Well... Except I'm not into the whole one night stand thing, which is something she gives off the impression of enjoying.

Oh! Look at that, I'm staring at her chest again. What am I doing?

_Take me on the floor_

_Can't take it anymore_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_I want you to show me love..._

**FPOV**

Damn, is this my lucky night or what? First I beat the shit outta three vamps, chop the head off of some ugly purple demon with 5 hands, and now I'm dancin' with Buffy fuckin' Summers. The chick that, just one week ago, wouldn'ta wanted to spend any more time with me than she thought she had to.

_Take me on the floor_

_I can give you more_

_You kill me_

_Kill me_

_Kill me with your touch..._

And if I'm not just givin' myself a massive ego boost here, it seems as though she's not spurring my advances. Oh yeah. She's holdin' my hand, dancin' super close to me... And I swear she keeps starin' at my chest. Fuck yeah, I knew this extra cleavage-y top was a good choice!

_My heart is racin' as you're moving closer_

_You take me higher with every breath I take_

_Would it be wrong to stay?_

Wait... Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm sensing some vamp vibes comin' from somewhere in the club, and since it doesn't feel like it's comin' from the dance floor where random vamps like to find the occasional victim, it can only mean one other thing...

Angel.

Fuck!

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking_

_Time's a bitch, and my heart is sinking down_

_You turn me inside out_

And off goes Buffy. Time to pull in some man-candy, don't let her know I'm pissed. Can't hurt to sneak a peek though...

Looking over the shoulder of one of the dudes I'm grindin' on, I see B jump into the arms of Tall, Dark and Broody. Fuckin' fantastic.

Screw it, she's not worth it. Let's just see which of these moderately attractive guys here might be worth havin' a little stress relievin' fun with.

Wait... Here comes that all-too-familiar tingle again. Not the vamp-y warning tingles, but... Buffy? Why is she comin' back over to me?

_Take me on the floor_

_Can't take it anymore_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_I want you to show me love_

**BPOV**

Okay, so maybe now I'm realizing it would be a mistake of major proportions to try to get back together with Angel. Our relationship died once he turned into Angelus after we...

Of course I loved him, and a part of me always will. But it's time to move on. I can't go back to him, back to the hurt, the pain, the suffering, and the just overall badness.

And ridiculous as it might sound, I'm pretty sure I already know who I want to move on with. I've known from the moment she exploded into my life, and borrowed that stake from me to dust a vamp outside of this very club.

_Just take me on the floor_

_I can give you more_

_You kill me_

_Kill me_

_Kill me with your touch..._

Sneaking one last look behind me to make sure Angel had left - since even though we're over, I don't want to do something like this in front of him - I then continued making my way over to my dark counterpart.

**FPOV**

"What's up?" I asked, knowing she'd be able to hear me over the music, as I separated myself from the drooling masses on the dance floor. "Soul-boy got a job for us to do?"

"It... It can wait." She blushed. What the fuck? Why's she blushin'?

"Right. But you probably want to leave anyway." Hope she's not too aware of how bitter I got since her annoying lover-boy showed his giant forehead in here.

"I'd rather not."

That's when she did something that, fuck, just made my night a fuck of a shitload better. She crossed the distance between us, wrapped a hand behind my head, and crashed her lips to mine.

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna kiss a girl_

_I wanna..._

**BPOV**

I did it! I'm doing it! I'm kissing Faith! Something I imagined doing since I first laid eyes on her, and her pouty, delicious looking lips. It freaked me out at first, to be thinking so intently about another girl, but after some time I managed to adjust.

And now I'm kissing Faith.

Am I dead? Is this like, some wacky dream like that time with Billy, only I'm living out good dreams instead of nightmares?

Whatever. I need to stop thinking, and just focus on the fact that I'm kissing Faith, and she hasn't pushed me away or anything so I guess she must like it too!

**FPOV**

Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck!...

Am I dead? Is kissing glorious, soft, pink Buffy lips my version of heaven? 'Cause hey, I'm not complaining or nothin', but I always figured my version of heaven would include more nudity and heavy breathing.

But still...

HOLY FUCK.

She's actually a pretty fuckin' good kisser. I'd better pull away before I start dry humpin' her leg or somethin'.

"B-Buffy..." I gasped, my breathing ragged and face probably completely flushed, since I can tell hers is too. "What are you... What exactly just happened?"

"I'm letting loose?" She asked, sounding sorta confused, or unsure of herself. Can't help but think it's sorta cute. "Was it not good?"

"Huh." I grinned, flashin' the dimples for her. Yeah, I know she digs 'em. "I like you loose."

"Good." She smiled back, reaching down to hold my hand again. "In that case, I have an idea."

"Yeah? Fill me in, girlfriend."

"I think... We should ditch patrol tomorrow night and let loose here again."

"Blowin' off patrol? Damn, I'd say that wedgie is definitely outta your ass. 'Bout time."

"So is that a yes?"

"Oh, that's a hell yes. Now... How about you let loose one more time before the night is over?"

"I can do that." She shrugged, leaning in to kiss me again.

_Take me on the floor_

_Can't take it anymore_

_I want you_

_I want you_

_I want you to show me love_

_Just take me on the floor_

_I can give you more_

_You kill me_

_Kill me_

_Kill me_

_Please don't stop..._


End file.
